<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Know You Liked It by TheOriginalSinner888</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102120">I Know You Liked It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888'>TheOriginalSinner888</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Original Sins [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Animated GIFs, Blackmail, Brother/Sister Incest, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Embedded Images, Exhibitionism, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sex, Sexual Coercion, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex, nsfw gifs, nsfw images</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:36:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Their parents were probably already asleep and dead to the world.  Having had kids old, their energy wasn’t what it once was.  But he still kept his footing light as he walked over to Henley’s ajar door.  But it was quiet as he approached.  He could hear noises inside.</p>
<p>“Mmmm, fuck, ngh, Mattie, like that, oh fuck…”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henley/Matt, Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Original Sins [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1289966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>494</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Know You Liked It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matt was just doing his homework.  Minding his own business.</p>
<p>Well, that was a lie.  He was looking at naked pictures of women on the internet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then his phone dinged, and he instantly put his computer on sleep mode out of startled instinct.  But it was just a text from his sister.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He tried to click on the link she sent but it wouldn’t load.  So he texted her back, wondering why she was bugging him from her room two doors away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She texted him back instantly.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He heaved out a sigh and got out of bed.  Their parents were probably already asleep and dead to the world.  Having had kids old, their energy wasn’t what it once was.  But he still kept his footing light as he walked over to Henley’s ajar door.  But it was quiet as he approached.  He could hear noises inside.</p>
<p>“Mmmm, fuck, ngh, Mattie, like that, oh fuck…”</p>
<p>Part of him knew he should just turn around and leave.  But she’d explicitly texted him to come.  “Hen…?” he said as he pushed the door further open.  And his whole being dried up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knew she knew he was there and seeing her with his fingers on her naked vagina like that.  But she pretended not to know and carried on fingering herself and moaning on her bed.</p>
<p>“Mmmmmm, fuck yeah, Mattie, feels so good…”  She moaned louder as her fingers moved faster.  And he knew what was coming.  Or cumming…</p>
<p>He had to get out of there before he did something crazy.  He pulled her door shut and locked himself in his own room.  He had to take a NyQuil just to get to sleep.  And another text woke him the next morning.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>It took him a whole five minutes to come up with some intelligent response.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He spent the whole day avoiding her.  Ignoring texts and knocks at the door.  He made an excuse to leave the house – jogging, as if.  He couldn’t wrap his hand around what happened last night.  Why had Henley texted him to come watch her masturbate?  They were brother and sister, for Christ’s sake.  Well… actually, half brother and sister.  But still, half is close enough that she shouldn’t be doing that in front of him and he shouldn’t have watched.  Even for a minute.</p>
<p>Post jog, he was just getting out of the shower when his mom called him down for dinner.  And there she was, his gorgeous devil of a sister sitting at her usual seat.  Next to his usual seat, the empty chair beside her.  Their parents sat across from them.</p>
<p>It was a delicious looking dinner – teriyaki skewers, corn on the cob, baked potato chips.  So, he tried to focus on that.  Focus on his full plate and glass of soda and not on how his sister suddenly reached over and started palming him through his pants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The touch made him choke on his soda but not hard enough to dislodge her hand. </p>
<p>“You okay honey?” he asked his mom.</p>
<p>“Fine,” he coughed.</p>
<p>Once he caught his breath, he reached down to push her hand away.  But just a minute later, her hand was back.  Feeling his cock rise as she stroked it through the fabric.  It was just his body reacting to stimulation.  It wasn’t due to the hand being attached to his sister.</p>
<p>“You look pale, Mattie,” Henley cooed in faux concern.  She’d finished most of her food and was making a show of finishing her chips and drink with her free hand.  “You feeling okay?”</p>
<p>“Fine,” he said through gritted teeth.</p>
<p>She just smiled and went back to her business.  But her hand was suddenly undoing his pants and reaching inside.  And his dumb ass didn’t bother to wear underwear.  So she had instant access to his bare cock and was stroking it languidly.  It made him jump in his chair.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you’re okay, Matt?” his stepdad asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, are you?” Henley added, her free hand disappearing under the table as well.  He could see it travel to her own lap and dip under the hem of her little shorts.  And there she was, fondling her pussy while she fondled his cock.  Under the dinner table.  Right under their parents’ noses.  “Maybe you overdid it on your jog?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s right.  Maybe you should just go lie down.  We’ll take care of your plate,” his mom offered.</p>
<p>Matt gulped and decided to take the out.  Pulling Henley’s hand out of his pants, he quickly stood with his shirt covering his undid zipper and scrambled to the stairs.  “Thanks mom, I think I will.”  Only when he shut his door, did he breathe easier.</p>
<p>His cock was painfully hard in his pants and there was little he could do about it.  He couldn’t touch himself now without comparing it to her touch.  And now of course, thinking of his sister didn’t make an erection go away.  He decided to hope it’d go away by sheer force of will, or just time.  Meanwhile, he just had to amuse himself in his room until he could feasibly go to sleep.</p>
<p>He heard his parents go to bed around ten.  They’d probably be down by 10:30.  But he didn’t hear Henley go through her nightly routine in the bathroom between their rooms.  He heard nothing of her.  And he knew that probably wasn’t good.</p>
<p>He was lying down, trying to go to sleep himself, when his bedroom door was suddenly pushed open and there she was, in nothing but a cropped sweater and panties.</p>
<p>“You cut off my fun at dinner tonight,” she said, coming in and locking the door behind her.  She sauntered to his bed and crawled over his body, straddling him, and pressing her panties over his sleep pants. </p>
<p>“What the fuck are you doing?” he asked her in a hiss. </p>
<p>She pouted at him and rolled her eyes.  “Oh please, like you can’t figure that out.”  She started to move her hips back and forth on his dick as it woke up beneath her.  Press her thinly covered crotch against his and rock on it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s not the point!” he whisper-shouted.  “You’re my fucking sister!”</p>
<p>She smirked.  “Tell me this doesn’t feel good then.  Tell me your dick isn’t hard as fuck right now.”</p>
<p>He huffed, fisting the pillow with both hands around his head.  “Henley…”</p>
<p>She rocked back and forth harder on him.  “Tell me you can’t feel how wet you make me.  That you didn’t stop and watch me finger my cunt and moan your name last night.”</p>
<p>“You set me up!” he accused her.  “I didn’t know what you were doing when you told me to come.”</p>
<p>“But you stayed and watched, I saw you,” she said with a smirk.  “You can’t lie to me, Mattie.”</p>
<p>Now when she called him that stupid nick name, all he could hear was the way she moaned it last night.  “Don’t call me that!”</p>
<p>She ignored him.  “Come on, Mattie, don’t be such a spoilsport.”  And she slipped off her top, revealing her perky breasts with tight little nipples.  They moved with her as she ground on his lap.  “What teenage boy turns down an offer like this?”</p>
<p>“Your brother!” he hissed.</p>
<p>She tutted.  “But you haven’t pushed me off.”  Before he could say anything, she lifted herself off his lap and pulled his pants down, revealing his aching boner.  She licked her lips and locked her eyes on his as she started twirling her tongue around his cock head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sucked on his teeth sharply and craned his head away.  He couldn’t look.  But he could feel her wet tongue teasing the tip of dick and sliding down the shaft.  “Fuck!  Fucking stop, Henley!”</p>
<p>The sensation of her tongue disappeared, and he was shocked.  He expected her to ignore him.  He looked down and saw her crawling to his side on the bed with another smirk.</p>
<p>“It’s so cute that you pretend not to fucking love it,” she said, placing her hand around his shaft and stroking him unhurriedly.  “Your cock tells me how much you fucking love it.”</p>
<p>“You’re still my sister!” he hissed.</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes.  “Half,” she said before descending on his mouth with hers and kissing him viciously.  She dipped her tongue in to meet his and explored his mouth.  He groaned, the arousal sweeping all common sense out of his mind as he kissed her back.  Like temporary insanity took over.</p>
<p>After a moment, she pulled away, slightly panting.  “Come on, Mattie, I’m the one doing all the work here.  You gotta reciprocate.”</p>
<p>“The fuck?” he cursed.</p>
<p>“Touch my pussy, Mattie,” she whispered sensually.  “You want to know how it feels, don’t you?  Feel how fucking wet I am for you…”</p>
<p>He didn’t verbally answer.  But he also didn’t resist as she pulled his hand behind her and led his fingers to her throbbing wet cunt.  And found his fingers exploring her lips and hole as she continued to jerk him off and kiss him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her hips rocked back on his hand, wordlessly urging him to enter her.  And he did so, sliding one finger into her pussy.  It went in like velvet and fit like a glove.  And he could feel her pulsing walls surrounding his digit, sucking him in.  She pulled away to let out a carnal moan into his mouth.  “Yes, Mattie, touch me.  Fuck me with your fingers!”  She moved her hips back and forth, fucking herself for him.  “You feel how wet I am for you?  I’ve been waiting forever to pounce on you.  You have no idea…”</p>
<p>He really had no idea.</p>
<p>He was shocked as all hell when she pulled away from him.  And struck dumb when she stripped her soaked panties off and straddled him fully naked now.  And then the hot lips of her wet pussy were pressing against his hard shaft.  She rocked her hips like she did when she first came in.  Only now, there were no barriers.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Doesn’t that feel good, Mattie?” she asked with a groan.</p>
<p>He grunted deep in his throat but didn’t confirm nor deny.  He couldn’t bear to do so.</p>
<p>She chuckled.  Because she knew his dilemma.  “I know you do.  I can tell.  You’re so hard for me.  Your cock wants to be inside me.  I want it inside me so badly too.”</p>
<p>This time, he panicked.  “What?  Are you crazy!?  No, I – I don’t have any condoms!”</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes as she rose on her knees and held his cock straight up, aimed at her waiting pussy.  “It’s called the pull-out method, dumb ass.”  And without another word, she slid down on him with a wince and moan.  “Holy fuck!”</p>
<p>“Shhhhhh,” he shushed her.  She was getting loud.  “Shut up – do you want to wake up mom and dad!?”</p>
<p>“They’re dead to the world, they won’t hear a thing,” she pointed out, starting to rise and fall on his cock.  “And you feel too good inside me for me to hold back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He clenched his teeth and tried to stare at the ceiling while she started to ride him.  But he could feel her cunt squeeze him so perfectly.  He could hear her mewls.  He could feel his vibrating in his throat.</p>
<p>“You’re so fucking big and deep inside me, Mattie,” she whimpered.  “It feels so good, fucking me so good.  Yes, mmmm…”</p>
<p>He didn’t verbalize any response.  But it didn’t seem to be a requirement for her to enjoy herself on his cock.  Or so he could tell by the way she continued to moan and writhe on top of him.  And talk.  Damn her dirty talk…</p>
<p>“Oh, fuck me just like that, big brother!”</p>
<p>That term startled him.  So much that he reacted on instinct and let out a yelp, reaching to grab her hips.  He meant to stop her.  But he inadvertently pulled her down harder on his cock.</p>
<p>She let out a sharp gasp and stopped, completely flush with him.  She smirked down at his shameful face.  “So, this is working for you, huh?  Like me calling you big brother?  Reminding you that you’re fucking your little sister?”  She leaned closer to him as she started to lift her hips up and down again.  “Because you are… fucking your little sister.  Right now, your cock is deep up my little cunt and getting ridden hard and fast.  All while our parents are sound asleep three doors away.”</p>
<p>He could do without that last reminder, but he couldn’t resist the way his cock jumped at all of her other words.  She forced herself down on him harder, her clit smashing into his pubic bone.</p>
<p>“Oh fuck, I’m gonna cum for you, big brother!” she cried out.  “Make your little sister cum!”</p>
<p>He did nothing but bounce up into her until she was gasping sharply for air and gyrating on his lap, her cunt sucking on his cock like a vacuum.</p>
<p>“Oooooooooohhhhhh, ngh, fuck, Mattie, your cock made me cum so hard,” she panted when her body relaxed.  She adopted a lazy smile and started twisting her body around.  He lurched at the feeling of her pussy rotating around his cock until she was straddling him backwards.  “Tell me that feels good, Mattie.”</p>
<p>He bit into his lip to stop himself from obeying.</p>
<p>She stopped riding him and just sat there.  She twisted around to look back at him with an expectantly risen eyebrow.  “Tell me how good my pussy feels on your cock, big brother.  Or I’ll leave you here with blue balls.”</p>
<p>He let out a harsh breath and instantly caved to her demands.  “Don’t you fucking dare stop, Henley.  It’s my turn to cum.  Fuck me with that tight pussy, it feels too good to stop.”</p>
<p>She smirked and turned back and started riding him again.  He watched the perky globes of her ass rise and fall, gritting his teeth at the feeling of her wet cunt on his cock over and over again.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Oh god, I’m gonna cum, Henley!” he warned her as he could feel his orgasm sneaking up on him.  She rode him faster, like the fucking energizer bunny.  It made him balls tense and his shaft get ready to blow.  He was getting closer.  “Fuck, I’m really gonna cum, Hen!  Get up!”</p>
<p>She chuckled lowly.  “I don’t think so.”  She kept riding him, leaning back and pressing her hands on his chest and abdomen to support herself.  “I want your cum in me.  Now.”</p>
<p>“What?” he asked, his voice almost cracking.  But she wasn’t stopping and he couldn’t stop himself either.  It was too late and before he knew it, his orgasm crested over him.  He could feel himself emptying into his sister’s cunt as she held it down on him, despite his efforts to lift her up.  “Ugh, fuck!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Only when it was completely over did she lift herself off of him and turn back to him with a smirk.</p>
<p>“What the hell did you do that for?  I came in you without a condom!”</p>
<p>She smiled.  “I wanted to feel it in my cunt.  It was so hot, Mattie.”  She gave him a wink and told him to sleep well as she pulled her panties back on and left the room.</p>
<p>He lied there in disbelief.  Relief, indignation, confusion.  And then his phone dinged.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>